marinettetale_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and a major character in Marinettetale. He first appears in the forest after the protagonist exits the Ruins. He serves as a supporting character in the True Pacifist season and as the final boss and heroic antagonist in the Genocide season. Profile Appearance Sans is a Bengal tiger with a dimpled smile and feline eyes. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with gray stripes, and a pair of pink sneakers. He has bloody zombie eyes when he is serious or angry. When Sans uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye bleeds red, the color for determination, and his right eye becomes bloody. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when she has already done certain tasks. He enjoys making bad, hedgehog-related puns, although the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a talented comedian. He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. He also hates making promises. Sans may have a scientific background. Evidence includes the quantum physics book, workshop, his relationship to Alphys, affinity for science, and his timeline research. Relationships The Protagonist Sans's attitude towards the protagonist depends on her actions, though he usually enjoys pranking her. At the end of the True Pacifist season, Sans considers her a good friend. During the Genocide season, he does not bother to encounter the protagonist until the end where he has no choice but to fight her, expressing subtle fury toward her during the period together. Sans initially considers the protagonist to be an "anomaly"; his intentions of befriending her was in hopes that she would stop resetting the timeline. However, he also says that the protagonist did not die after her initial encounter because of his promise to Fluttershy. This may imply he would have killed the protagonist or that he protected her from life-threatening harm after their first encounter. Sonic the Hedgehog Sans cares for and admires his brother. He reads him bedtime stories and gives him presents under the identity of Santa. Nonetheless, Sans likes to mess with Sonic, sending him bad puns on the UnderNet. He also leaves a dirty sock in their living room for Papyrus to fuss over. Sans worries about others hurting Papyrus or taking advantage of him. Fluttershy Fluttershy and Sans share a love of bad jokes and are friends even though they never see each other face-to-face until the epilogue. Before the protagonist's arrival, Sans and Fluttershy shared jokes through the door to the Desert. While not being one to make promises, Sans complies with Fluttershy's request to watch over and protect any human that exits the Ruins. At the end of a Genocide season, he indirectly apologizes to her, as he is forced to break his promise to stop the protagonist. Alphys Though there is evidence that Sans and Alphys have a relationship, Sans only alludes to this in the epilogue. It is also noteworthy that if Sonic and Undyne are called just before entering the Laboratory, Sans appears in the call and state that there may be parrots inside the lab. This hints that he knows about the true lab since Enparroteny, an amalgamate containing several parrots can be found there. W. D. Leobones A few things hint at a connection between Sans and W. D. Leobones. Evidence includes the blueprints and veiled machine found in his workshop, the models used for his lion skull-like laser guns, and his unexplained scientific research on the "anomaly" and timelines. Sans and Sonic are from different video games, as well as W. D. Leobones is assumed to be, so it is believed he is related. Trivia * Sans is himself from ANIMALTALE. Category:Snowdin Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Vendors Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tigers Category:Asian Animals Category:Asian Characters Category:ANIMALTALE Characters